dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hong Gi
Perfil * Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Ki * Apodos: Skullhong y Hongstar y “Dulce rebelde” * Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Compositor y MC * Fecha de Nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangju, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: '''177cm * '''Peso: 60kg * Tipo de Sangre: '''AB * '''Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis * '''Zodiaco Chino: '''Caballo * '''Agencia: FNC Entertainment Biografía Lee Hong Ki / Lee Hon'g Gi (이홍기; pronunciado Hongi) (nacido el 2 de marzo 1990), es un ídolo coreano. Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas * Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) * Bride of the Century (TV Chosun, 2014) * Muscle Girl (MBC, 2011) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010, cameo ep 16) * More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010, cameo) como repartidor de pollo * You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) * Style (SBS, 2009, cameo ep 6) * On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008, cameo ep 62) * Kkangsooni (EBS, 2005) * Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) * Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) Temas para Dramas * Words I Couldn't Say Yet-Tema para Bride of the Century * 말이야 (I'm Saying)-Tema para The Heirs (2013) * Ever if It's Not necessary-Tema para Heartstrings (2011) * Still (as ever)-Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) * Promise-Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) Películas * Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (2011) * Winter Child (2005) Temas para Películas * Jump para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Goodbye para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) Programas de TV * Global We Got Married (MBC,2013) con Fujii Mina * Immortal Song 2 (Ep.4-7) (2011) * Oh My School(KBS2, 2010) * Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) * SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) * GOOD DADDY (2008) * SBS Family Outing (2008) * SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) * Idol Army Season 2 (2008) Musicales *Vampire (Japón, 2014, en prácticas) *A Midsummer Night’s Dream (2009) Vídeos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' FT Island **'Posicion:' Vocalista Principal. *'Educacion:' Kyung Hee University en el 2009 con especialización de teatro. *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor. *'Hobbies:' Cantar, Escuchar Música, Fútbol, Internet, Cocina. * su mejor amigo es Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior * Aficiones: Cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, jugar juegos de video * Desempeñado en la televisión la película de 2005 "겨울 아이" "Niño de Invierno" Ha aparecido en algunos programas de televisión. * Mejores amigos : Lee Jae Jin (F.T Island(FT Island), Choi Min Ho (SHINee), Kim Kyu Jong (SS501),Choi Jong Hoon (F.T Island), Song Seung Hyun (F.T Island), Choi Min Hwan (F.T Island), Heechul (Super Junior) ,Simon D (Supreme Team), Jang Geun Suk (actor), Park Shin Hye (actriz), Yoon Si Yoon (actor), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Jun Hyung (Beast), Min (Miss A), TAKA (One Ok Rock). * Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. * Tiene un gran parecido con Mir de MBLAQ . * Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Twitter . * El mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. * Poseedor de una voz unica y especial. * Le regalo un diario al cantante Ahn Daniel de Teen Top. * Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. * Canto junto a Kim HeeChul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, En la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. * En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detras de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detras de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relacion, pero esta se quedo al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. * Duante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi Minho y EunHyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, Eunhyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En un programa HongKi dijo parecerse a Jang Geun Suk. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * Dijo que habia peleado con el ex-miembro Oh Won Bin por que al cocinar won bin no ayudo y queria comer; entonces hong ki decidio que salieran afuera para que sus dongsengs no lo vieran pero solo se quedaron mirandose y como aun eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la television lo que causo risa a los televidentes. * Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. * En un programa de Radio, dijo que le Gustaba mucho la voz de Park Bom de 2NE1. * En el programa de Radio "Kiss the Radio", dijo que su estatura era exactamente de 1,74. * Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser policia. * Solia saltarse las horas de comida, solo para practicar. * Es amigo cercano a Min de miss A . * Si Min tuviera que estar en We Got Married, a ella le gustaría estar con Hongki. * Actuo junto a SNSD(yuri,sooyoung) y FT ISLAND en el minicomedia . *Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela Secundaria. *Su género favorito de música es el Punk. *Sus deportes favoritos son el futbol y baloncesto. *Su color favorito es el azul. *''' Su tipo ideal de chica:''' es inocente, con una característica opuesta a la suya. Un poco encantadora, y con madurez independiente que ella podía manejar un cierto problema con valentía *Todos piensan que Hongki es el lider de F.T Island , pero el mismo aclaro que es Jong Hoon. *Hizo su debut como actor en 2002 en KBS2. *Es bueno jugando Malttukppakgi (un juego coreano). *Escribió un libro llamado Lee Hong Ki's Nail Book, (El arte de las uñas) el mismo se posiciono en el primer puesto de las ventas en Japón y en el segundo en Corea. *Lee Hon Ki creó Passionate Goodbye, el cual es un Photobook (libro de fotos o fotoreportaje) de la película que recibe ese mismo nombre, se convirtió en número uno en ventas durante la primera semana de ventas. * En la actualidad todos creen que FT Island y CNBLUE son rivales, sin embargo Hong Ki y Yong Hwa son muy buenos amigos, desde antes de que este hiciera su debut como vocalista de cnblue. *El 14 de Diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki dejaría de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown.FNC Entertainmen anunció. "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas pero debido a sus actividades actuales no será posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpirán de momento sus actividades como MC del programa. * Lee Hong Ki y los actores Park Min Woo y Lee Shi Un confirmados para actuar en “Modern Farmer” * Lee Hong Ki lanza su propia marca, “Skull Hong” Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Lee_Hong_Ki01.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki02.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki03.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki04.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki05.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki06.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki07.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki08.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo